Gathwen
|class = |skills = |faction = Aldmeri Dominion |rank = |services = |location = Temple of the Mourning Springs |region = Khenarthi's Roost |province = Elsweyr |quests = Tears of the Two Moons The Tempest Unleashed |dlc = Base }} Gathwen is a Bosmer who comes running for help near the Temple of the Mourning Springs. She and her master, Rurelion, were shipwrecked, so they came to the temple when they heard that the water never ran dry—referring to the Mourning Stone. Background Gathwen, Rurelion, and Ealcil went on an expedition into the Temple of the Mourning springs prior to "Tears of the Two Moons." They found the Mourning Stone, which, to them, was something of great use; however, upon grabbing it, undead legions attacked the party, causing Rurelion to be trapped inside the temple.Dialogue with EalcilDialogue with Rurelion Although Ealcil returned to Eagle's Strand, Gathwen remained, looking for someone to help get her master to safety. Personality Gathwen is devoted to her master; she refuses to abandon him in the temple—unlike Ealcil. Upon learning that Uldor has control over Rurelion, she fears for him, and urges caution. She also appears to be modest, for when Rurelion suggests that he be sealed away with Uldor, and that Gathwen will be more powerful than him one day, she states that she is nothing compared to him, and that she can be lost without consequence.Events of "Tears of the Two Moons" Interactions Tears of the Two Moons Upon reaching the Temple of the Mourning Springs, she asks the Vestige for help in saving her master, Rurelion, who has been unable to escape the temple. After accepting, the pair is warned by a skeleton, who tells that Rurelion is under his control, right before two wards are cast on the entrance to the catacombs. Gathwen tells how they must be dispelled before they can enter, which she volunteers to do. As the Vestige distracts the undead around both the scorpion and spider sigils, Gathwen takes them down, allowing for access into the catacombs. Inside, Gathwen hints that the puzzle that would deactivate the barrier to the next room relates to the cycle of the two moons—Secunda and Masser. After the code is solved, she will advise caution before entering the next room. Rurelion can be found inside the ritual room, but Gathwen will appear distressed; this is because he has been possessed by Uldor, an undead Maormer wizard, who explains his plan to take over Eagle's Strand and then Khenarthi's Roost by summoning more skeletons. As the Vestige kills his minions, she applies magic to the bone piles, making Uldor unable to use them anymore. After Rurelion fights for his body, Gathwen will instruct the Vestige to follow him alone as she takes a minute to rest. After deactivating the traps, Rurelion will suggest that he tells Uldor to take over his body while the Vestige places the Tears of the Two Moons on pedestals in the tomb, while Gathwen fetch the Mourning Stone to close off the area. Upon entering the Great Hall, she will come in and disagree with the plan, instead volunteering to sacrifice herself instead. The Vestige has to choose whether to seal Rurelion or Gathwen inside the tomb. If Rurelion is chosen, then she will get the Mourning Stone from Eagle's Strand. After the Vestige emerges alone, she will swear that she will free Rurelion from Uldor eventually, rewarding the Vestige with the Mourning Bow. If Gathwen is chosen, then she will instruct Uldor to take her over. As Uldor attempts to possess her, the Vestige must place the four Tears of the Two Moons on the pedastals. Once this has been done, she will give a final farewell, left trapped in the Temple of the Mourning Springs forever. The Tempest Unleashed If Gathwen is chosen to live, then she will offer to help the Vestige battle the Sea Vipers. Combat In combat, Gathwen serves as more of an auxiliary combatant, rarely engaging the enemy directly, but assisting the Vestige from behind. Healing Magic Gathwen can heal both herself and the Vestige during battle. Her spells can prove to be a useful assist in a battle against numerous enemies. Counter Spells Gathwen can dispel and derune numerous wards and rituals by Uldor. Although she does not use this ability directly in combat, her ability helps progress through the quest, and, therefore, fight less enemies overall. Dialogue ;Tears of the Two Moons Please, I need your help. My master's life is in danger! :What happened? I'm part of an expedition from Eagle's Strand. While we explored the Temple of the Mourning Springs, the dead began to rise. The others fled, but my master never emerged. Rurelion taught me to know when I should ask for help. Well, I'm asking. ::What do you need me to do? Two magical wards seal the temple, marked by emblems of a scorpion and a spider. If you can keep the undead away while I disrupt the wards, we can search for Rurelion together. How about it? :::All right. I'll help you disrupt the wards. I have no doubt Rurelion can protect himself, but if he's trapped inside we need to get him out. ::::Why were you in the temple? Master and I had little to do after the shipwreck. When the locals mentioned a temple where the fountains never run dry, we leapt at the chance to investigate. Ealcil insisted on leading, of course. :::::Who is Ealcil? A contemporary of my master. A rival, really. Ealcil found a strange relic inside the temple called a "Mourning Stone." He was barely able to remove it before the undead struck. I think he brought it to Eagle's Strand. ::::::Ealcil was studying a Mourning Stone at Eagle's Strand. Ah, so you've met him. My master calls him "Eel-Kill." Something about an experiment gone wrong many, many years ago. The Mourning Stone you saw came from this temple. Ealcil was barely about to remove it before the undead fell upon us. ::::::Did you learn anything about the Mourning Stone? Rurelion thought it could be used to control the weather, perhaps prevent another hurricane. Ealcil disagreed, of course. He insisted on studying it further at Eagle's Strand. After solving the puzzle in the catacombs: When we entered the temple, that skeleton made it sound as though Rurelion was in grave danger. I won't let vague threats keep us from my master, but Rurelion is too important to lose. Perhaps we should think before we act. :Why is Rurelion so important? The Dominion relies on Rurelion for his sound judgement. He's taught countless students the ways of magicka, including some of the Queen's own advisors. His role in the invasion is paramount for our future success. If anything were to happen to him .... ::I'll do what I can to protect Rurelion. Thank you. We should keep moving. Once Rurelion reveals his plan to sacrifice himself: Rurelion's plan is to let Uldor possess him! They'll both be sealed in the tomb, forever. But it doesn't need to be this way. Seal me inside. :Why should you take your master's place? Rurelion is too important for the Dominion to lose. Besides, we both saw how the summoning ritual weakened my master. ::I don't know about this. Please, help me convince Rurelion! I will gladly seal myself in the tomb to spare my master. Uldor is a threat to all of this island. :::I need to hear Rurelion's thoughts before making a decision. :::All right, I'll seal you in the tomb to spare your master. Thank you. I should prepare myself. ::::I'm ready when you are. Returning to Gathwen before making a decision: Nothing you say will convince me. I'm sealing myself in that tomb. :If it's what you want, I'll seal you in the tomb with Uldor. Thank you. I should prepare myself. ::I'm ready when you are. :I'll seal Rurelion in the tomb, as he wishes. And he calls me stubborn. Alright. ::We should hurry. After defeating Uldor, if Gathwen was chosen to be sacrificed: The water weakens Uldor, but I can't hold him for long. Quickly, go to Rurelion. Tell him I did what must be done. :What about you? I know Uldor will keep me alive. He far prefers a living form to the dead. Strange, how can I know this? I feel him stirring within me. Help Rurelion restore the Mourning Stone. Go, while you still can! ::Farewell, Gathwen. In the Great Hall if Rurelion was chosen: It's done, isn't it? Rurelion is sealed inside with that monster. :Rurelion saved everyone on this island. Forgive me. Uldor couldn't be allowed to roam free. Something had to be done, and you had the strength to see what I could not. ::What will you do now? I'll ensure the Mourning Stone remains guarded at all times. I should make a full report so the Dominion understands the danger of Uldor's capabilities. :::What about Rurelion? No good comes from dwelling on the past. Rurelion lives, which means there's hope. He's a great man, a good man. I don't care how long it takes. I'll find a way to free him from that monster. ::::Complete Quest. Forgive me. You did so much to help a stranger. I won't forget. I can open a portal to the temple courtyard, if you wish. :::::I'd appreciate that. There you go. Hurry, it won't remain open for long. Conversations ;Tears of the Two Moons If Gathwen is selected to confront Uldor: Rurelion: "Gathwen, I beg you to reconsider." Gathwen "You're too important, Rurelion. If the Dominion lost you, we could be lost." Rurelion: "Then I will recover the Mourning Stone! Farewell, my dearest friend." Gathwen: "Farewell, Rurelion." If Rurelion is chosen: Gathwen: "You can't do this, master!" Rurelion: "The Dominion will thrive without me. It's far stronger than it knows. Gathwen: "Then I should recover the Mourning Stone. Farewell, Rurelion. I ...." Rurelion: "I know Gathwen ... I know. Give me a moment to collect myself. I'll be right behind you." Confronting Uldor: Gathwen: "Uldor, my master was a fool to doubt your power. I'll help you wreak the vengeance you seek, if you allow me." Uldor: "Such a spectacular, willing garment! Very well." Gathwen: "I can't fight him for long! Quickly, place the Tears of the Two Moons in the pedestals!" Uldor: "Wretched fool! I'll turn your friend to ash!" Quotes *''"That can't be good. We need to get those wards down, and fast!"'' – After listening to Uldor outside of the temple *''"The wards blocking the temple doors are located on opposite sides of the courtyard. We should hurry."'' *''"Watch for undead. I'll disrupt the ward."'' – When dispelling the first ward *''"That door has a barrier? It didn't when I last came through here."'' – Upon seeing the sealed door in the catacombs *''"That barrier must have activated when the dead began to rise. It looks like the cycle of the two moons is important, somehow. Perhaps that's the key to disrupting the barrier!"'' – In the catacombs *''"Hmm ... the cycle of the two moons seems to be the key to dispersing the barrier."'' – In the catacombs *''"The barrier is down! But before we proceed, I need to speak with you."'' – Once the puzzle is completed *''"We found the Mourning Stone on that pedastal. Wait, that's Rurelion! What's he doing up there?"'' – After arriving in the Central Ruins *''""Leave Rurelion for now. We have to disrupt the summoning ritual! I'll destroy the bone piles if you keep the undead at bay. It'll take a moment to weaken the circle. Keep the undead away from me!"'' – After Uldor begins his ritual *''"One last circle! We can do this. We must do this!"'' – After dispelling three of the four bone piles *''"Go, help my master! I'm right behind you."'' – Once the ritual has been stopped *''"Master, I know what you're planning. I won't let you throw your life away!"'' – Gathwen arriving in the Great Hall Gallery Gathwen Dispelling Ritual.png|Gathwen dispelling Uldor's Ritual. Rurelion and Gathwen Argue.png|Gathwen and Rurelion arguing after a decision is made on who is to remain in the temple. Trivia *If the Vestige wanders away from the temple, she will remark that he or she is going in the wrong direction. Despite this, she will still follow him or her. Bugs * Sometimes, she will freeze while dispelling the bone piles, or might just stand in the area without further motion. She will eventually catch up, but due to her lagging behind the Vestige more than usual, the battle might take longer. Appearances * ru:Гатвен Category:Online: Bosmer Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Temple of the Mourning Springs Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Members